wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Tadeusz/Księga dziesiąta: Emigracja. Jacek
''Treść: Narada tycząca się zabezpieczenia losu zwycięzców - Układy z Rykowem - Pożegnanie - Ważne odkrycie - Nadzieja.'' Owe obłoki ranne, zrazu rozpierzchnione Jak czarne ptaki, lecąc w wyższą nieba stronę, Coraz się zgromadzały; ledwie słońce zbiegło Z południa, już ich stado pół niebios obległo Ogromną chmurą; wiatr ją pędził coraz chyżej, Chmura coraz gęstniała, zwieszała się niżej, Aż jedną stroną na wpół od niebios oddarta, Ku ziemi wychylona i wszerz rozpostarta, Jak wielki żagiel, biorąc wszystkie wiatry w siebie, Od południa na zachód leciała po niebie. I była chwila ciszy; i powietrze stało Głuche, milczące, jakby z trwogi oniemiało. I łany zbóż, co wprzódy, kładąc się na ziemi I znowu w górę trzęsąc kłosami złotemi, Wrzały jak fale, teraz stoją nieruchome I poglądają w niebo najeżywszy słomę. I zielone przy drogach wierzby i topole, Co pierwej, jako płaczki przy grobowym dole, Biły czołem, długiemi kręciły ramiony, Rozpuszczając na wiatry warkocz posrebrzony - Teraz jak martwe, z niemej wyrazem żałoby, Stoją na kształt posągów sypilskiej Nioby. Jedna osina drżąca wstrząsa liście siwe. Bydło, zwykle do domu powracać leniwe, Teraz zbiega się tłumnie, pasterzy nie czeka I opuszczając strawę, do domu ucieka. Buhaj racicą ziemię kopie, orze rogiem I całą trzodę straszy ryczeniem złowrogiem; Krowa coraz ku niebu wznosi wielkie oko, Usta z dziwu otwiera i wzdycha głęboko; A wieprz marudzi w tyle, dąsa się i zgrzyta, I snopy zboża kradnie, i na zapas chwyta. Ptastwo skryło się w lasy, pod strzechy, w głąb trawy; Tylko wrony, stadami obstąpiwszy stawy, Przechadzają się sobie poważnemi kroki, Czarne oczy kierują na czarne obłoki; Wytknąwszy język z suchej, szerokiej gardzieli I skrzydła roztaczając, czekają kąpieli; Lecz i te, przewidując nazbyt mocną burzę, Już w las ciągną, podobne wznoszącej się chmurze. Ostatnia z ptaków, lotem nieścigłym zuchwała Jaskółka, czarny obłok przeszywa jak strzała, Wreszcie spada jak kula. Właśnie w owej chwili Szlachta z Moskwą okropną walkę zakończyli I chronią się gromadnie w domy i stodoły, Opuszczają plac boju, gdzie wkrótce żywioły Stoczą walkę. Na zachód, jeszcze ziemia słońcem ozłocona świeciła się ponuro, żółtawo-czerwona; Już chmura, roztaczając cienie na kształt sieci, Wyławia resztki światła, a za słońcem leci, Jak gdyby je pochwycić chciała przed zachodem. Kilka wichrów raz po raz prześwisnęło spodem, Jeden za drugim lecą, miecąc krople dżdżyste, Wielkie, jasne, okrągłe, jak grady ziarniste. Nagle wichry zwarły się, porwały się wpoły, Borykają się, kręcą, świszczącemi koły Krążą po stawach, mącą do dna wody w stawach; Wpadli na łąki, świszczą po łozach i trawach, Pryskają łóz gałęzie, lecą traw przekosy Na wiatr, jako garściami wyrywane włosy, Zmieszane z kędziorami snopów; wiatry wyją, Upadają na rolę, tarzają się, ryją, Rwą skiby, robią otwor wichrowi trzeciemu, Który wydarł się z roli jak słup czarnoziemu, Wznosi się, jak ruchoma piramida toczy, Łbem grunt wierci, z nóg piasek sypie gwiazdom w oczy, Co krok wszerz wydyma się, roztwiera ku górze I ogromną swą trąbą otrębuje burzę. Aż z całym tym chaosem wody i kurzawy, Słomy, liścia, gałęzi, wydartej murawy, Wichry w las uderzyły i po głębiach puszczy Ryknęły jak niedźwiedzie. A już deszcz wciąż pluszczy, Jak z sita, w gęstych kroplach; wtem rykły pioruny, Krople zlały się razem; to jak proste stróny Długim warkoczem wiążą niebiosa do ziemi, To jak z wiader buchają warstami całemi. Już zakryły się całkiem niebiosa i ziemia, Noc je z burzą od nocy czarniejszą zaciemia. Czasem widnokrąg pęka od końca do końca, I anioł burzy na kształt niezmiernego słońca Rozświeci twarz, i znowu, okryty całunem, Uciekł w niebo i drzwi chmur zatrzasnął piorunem. Znowu wzmaga się burza, ulewa nawalna I ciemność gruba, gęsta, prawie dotykalna. Znowu deszcz ciszej szumi, grom na chwilę uśnie; Znowu wzbudzi się, ryknie i znów wodą chluśnie. Aż się uspokoiło wszystko; tylko drzewa Szumią około domu i szemrze ulewa. W takim dniu pożądany był czas najburzliwszy; Bo nawalnica, boju plac mrokiem okrywszy, Zalała drogi, mosty zerwała na rzece, Z folwarku niedostępną zrobiła fortecę. O tem więc, co się działo w obozie Soplicy, Dziś nie mogła rozejść się wieść po okolicy, A właśnie zawisł szlachty los od tajemnicy. W izbie Sędziego ważne toczą się narady; Bernardyn leżał w łóżku, zmordowany, blady I skrwawiony, lecz całkiem zdrowy na umyśle, Daje rozkazy, Sędzia wypełnia je ściśle. Prosi Podkomorzego, przyzywa Klucznika, Każe przywieść Rykowa, potem drzwi zamyka. thumb|300px|right|Godzinę całą trwały tajemne rozmowy, Aż je przerwał kapitan Ryków temi słowy, Rzucając na stół kiesę ciężką dukatami Godzinę całą trwały tajemne rozmowy, Aż je przerwał kapitan Ryków temi słowy, Rzucając na stół kiesę ciężką dukatami: "Państwo Lachy, już jest ta gadka między wami, Że każdy Moskal złodziej; powiedzcież, kto spyta, Że znaliście Moskala, który zwan Nikita Nikitycz Ryków, rotny kapitan, miał osim Medalów i trzy krzyże - to pamiętać prosim: Ten medal za Oczaków, ten za Izmaiłów, Ten za bitwę pod Nowi, ten za Prejsiż-Iłów53, Tamten za Korsakowa sławną rejteradę Spod Zurich; a miał także i za męstwo szpadę, Także od Feldmarszałka trzy zadowolnienia, Dwie pochwały cesarskie i cztery wspomnienia, Wszystko na piśmie". "Ale, ale, Kapitanie - Przerwał Robak - i cóż się tedy z nami stanie, Jeśli nie chcesz zgodzić się? Wszakże dałeś słowo Załatwić tę rzecz". "Prawda, słowo dam na nowo - Rzecze Ryków - ot, słowo! Co po waszej zgubie? Ja człek poczciwy, ja was, Państwo Lachy, lubię, Że wy ludzie weseli, dobrzy do wypitki, I także ludzie śmiali, dobrzy do wybitki. U nas ruskie przysłowie: Kto na wozie jedzie, Bywa często pod wozem; kto dzisiaj na przedzie, Jutro w tyle; dziś bijesz, jutro ciebie biją; Czy o to gniew? Tak u nas po żołniersku żyją. Skąd by się człowiekowi tyle złości wzięło Gniewać się o przegranę! Oczakowskie dzieło Było krwawe, pod Zurich zbili nam piechotę, Pod Austerlicem całą utraciłem rotę; A pierwej wasz Kościuszko pod Racławicami - Byłem sierżantem - wysiekł mój pluton kosami. I cóż stąd? To ja znowu u Maciejowiców Zabiłem własnym sztykiem dwóch dzielnych szlachciców: Jeden był Mokronowski, szedł z kosą przed frontem I kanonijerowi uciął rękę z lontem. Oj! wy Lachy! Ojczyzna! ja to wszystko czuję, Ja Ryków; car tak każe, a ja was żałuję; Co nam do Lachów? Niechaj Moskwa dla Moskala, Polska dla Lacha; ale cóż? Car nie pozwala!" Sędzia mu na to rzecze: "Panie Kapitanie, Żeś człek poczciwy, wiedzą to wszyscy ziemianie, U których na kwaterach stałeś od lat wielu; Za ten dar nie gniewaj się, dobry przyjacielu, Nie chcieliśmy cię skrzywdzić; te oto dukaty Śmieliśmy złożyć, wiedząc, żeś człek niebogaty". "Ach, jegry! - wołał Ryków - cała rota skłuta! Moja rota! A wszystko z winy tego Płuta! On komendant, on za to przed carem odpowie. A wy te grosze sobie zabierzcie, Panowie. U mnie jest kapitański mój żołd lada jaki, A dosyć mnie na ponczyk i lulkę tabaki. A was lubię, że z wami sobie zjem, popiję, Pohulam, pogawędzę, i tak sobie żyję; Otóż ja was obronię i, jak będzie śledztwo, Słowo uczciwe, że dam za wami świadectwo. Powiemy, że my przyszli tu z wizytą, pili Sobie, tańczyli, trochę sobie podchmielili, A Płut przypadkiem ognia zakomenderował, Bitwa! i batalijon tak jakoś zmarnował. Wy, Pany, tylko śledztwo pomazujcie złotem, Będzie kręcić się. Ale teraz powiem o tem, Co już mówiłem temu szlachcicu, co długi Ma rapier, że Płut pierwszy komendant, ja drugi: Płut został żywy, może on wam zagiąć kruczka Takiego, że zginiecie, bo to chytra sztuczka; Trzeba mu gębę zatkać bankowym papierem. No i cóż, Panie szlachcic, ty z długim rapierem, Czy już byłeś u Płuta, czyś się z nim naradził?" Gerwazy obejrzał się, łysinę pogładził, Kiwnął niedbale ręką, jak gdyby znać dawał, Że już wszystko załatwił. - Lecz Ryków nastawał: "Cóż, czy Płut będzie milczeć, czy słowem zaręczył?" Klucznik zły, że go Ryków pytaniami dręczył, Poważnie palec wielki ku ziemi naginał, A potem machnął ręką, jak gdyby przecinał Dalszą rozmowę, i rzekł: "Klnę się Scyzorykiem, Że Płut nie wyda! gadać już nie będzie z nikim!" Potem dłonie opuścił i palcami chrząsnął, Jak gdyby tajemnicę całą z rąk wytrząsnął. Ten ciemny gest pojęli słuchacze i stali, Patrząc z dziwem na siebie, wzajem się badali. I posępne milczenie trwało minut kilka, Aż Ryków rzekł: "Nosił wilk, ponieśli i wilka!" "Requiescat in pace" - dodał Podkomorzy. "Jużci - zakończył Sędzia - był w tem palec Boży! Lecz ja tej krwi nie winien, jam o tym nie wiedział". Ksiądz porwał się z poduszek i posępny siedział. Na koniec rzekł, spójrzawszy bystro na Klucznika: "Wielki grzech bezbronnego zabić niewolnika! Chrystus zabrania mścić się nawet i nad wrogiem! Oj, Kluczniku! odpowiesz ty ciężko przed Bogiem. Jedna jest restrykcyja: jeśli popełniono Nie z zemsty głupiej, ale pro publico bono". Klucznik głową i ręką kiwał wyciągnioną I mrugając powtarzał: Pro publico bono! Więcej nie było mowy o Płucie majorze; Nazajutrz daremnie go szukano we dworze, Daremnie wyznaczono za trupa nagrodę, Major zginął bez śladu, jak gdyby wpadł w wodę. Co się z nim stało, różnie powiadano o tem, Lecz nikt pewnie nie wiedział ni wtenczas, ni potem. Daremnie pytaniami Klucznika dręczono; Nic nie wyrzekł prócz tych słów: Pro publico bono. Wojski był w tajemnicy, lecz słowem ujęty Honorowym, staruszek milczał jak zaklęty. Po zawarciu układów wyszedł z izby Ryków, A Robak kazał wezwać szlachtę wojowników, Do których Podkomorzy z powagą tak mówi: "Bracia! Bóg dziś naszemu szczęścił orężowi, Ale muszę Waćpaństwu wyznać bez ogródki, Że z tych niewczesnych bojów złe wynikną skutki; Zbłądziliśmy i nikt tu z nas nie jest bez winy: Ksiądz Robak, że zbyt czynnie rozszerzał nowiny, Klucznik i szlachta, że je pojęła opacznie. Wojna z Rosyją jeszcze nieprędko się zacznie, Tymczasem, kto miał udział najczynniejszy w bitwie, Ten nie może bezpieczny zostać się na Litwie; Musicie więc do Księstwa uciekać, Panowie, A mianowicie Maciej, co się Chrzciciel zowie, Tadeusz, Konew, Brzytew - niech unoszą głowy Za Niemen, gdzie ich czeka zastęp narodowy; My na was nieobecnych całą winę zwalim I na Płuta; tak resztę rodzeństwa ocalim. Żegnam was nie na długo; są pewne nadzieje, Że nam z wiosną swobody zorza zajaśnieje I Litwa, co was teraz żegna jak tułaczy, Wkrótce jako zwycięskich swych zbawców zobaczy. Sędzia wszystko, co trzeba, zgotuje na drogę I ja pieniędzmi, ile zdołam, dopomogę". Czuła szlachta, że mądrze Podkomorzy radził; Wiadomo, że kto z ruskim carem raz się zwadził, Ten już z nim na tej ziemi nie zgodzi się szczérze I musi albo bić się, albo gnić w Sybirze. Więc nic nie mówiąc, smutnie po sobie spójrzeli, Westchnęli; na znak zgody głowami skinęli. Polak, chociaż stąd między narodami słynny, Że bardziej niźli życie kocha kraj rodzinny, Gotów zawżdy rzucić go, puścić się w kraj świata, W nędzy i poniewierce przeżyć długie lata, Walcząc z ludźmi i z losem, póki mu śród burzy Przyświeca ta nadzieja, że Ojczyźnie służy. Oświadczyli, że zaraz wyjeżdżać gotowi. Tylko się to nie zdało panu Buchmanowi: Buchman, człowiek rozsądny, w bitwę się nie wmieszał, Ale słysząc, że radzą, głosować pośpieszał. Znajdował projekt dobrym, lecz chciał przeinaczyć, Dokładniej go rozwinąć, jaśniej wytłumaczyć, A naprzód komisyją legalnie wyznaczyć, Która by rozważyła emigracji cele, Środki, sposoby tudzież innych względów wiele; Nieszczęściem, krótkość czasu była na zawadzie, Że się nie stało zadość Buchmanowej radzie. Szlachta żegna się śpiesznie i już w drogę rusza. Ale Sędzia zatrzymał w izbie Tadeusza I rzekł do Księdza: "Czas już, żebym ci powiedział To, o czem-em z pewnością wczoraj się dowiedział, Że nasz Tadeusz szczerze zakochany w Zosi; Niechajże przed odjazdem o rękę jej prosi; Mówiłem z Telimeną; już nam nie przeszkadza. Zosia także się z wolą opiekunów zgadza. Jeśli dziś ślubem pary nie możem uwieńczyć, Toćby ich, Panie Bracie, przynajmniej zaręczyć Przed odjazdem; bo serce młode i podróżne, Wiesz dobrze, jako miewa tentacyje różne; A wszakże kiedy okiem rzuci na pierścionek I przypomni młodzieniec, że już jest małżonek, Zaraz w nim obcych pokus ostyga gorączka. Wierzaj mi, wielką siłę ma ślubna obrączka. Ja sam przed lat trzydziestu wielki afekt miałem Ku pannie Marcie, której serce pozyskałem; Byliśmy zaręczeni; Bóg nie błogosławił Związkowi temu i mnie sierotą zostawił, Wziąwszy do chwały swojej nadobną Wojszczankę, Przyjaciela mojego córę, Hreczeszankę. Pozostała mi tylko pamiątka jej cnoty, Jej wdzięków i ten oto ślubny pierścień złoty. Ilekroć nań spójrzałem, zawsze ma nieboga Stawała przed oczyma; i tak z łaski Boga Dotąd mej narzeczonej dochowałem wiary, I nie bywszy małżonkiem, jestem wdowiec stary, Chociaż Wojski ma drugą córę, dość nadobną I do mojej kochanej Marty dość podobną!" To mówiąc, na pierścionek z czułością spozierał I odwróconą ręką łzy z oczu ocierał. "Bracie - kończył - co myślisz? Zrobim zaręczyny? On kocha, a mam słowo ciotki i dziewczyny". Lecz Tadeusz podbiega i z żywością mówi: "Czymże zdołam odwdzięczyć dobremu Stryjowi, Który tak o me szczęście ustawnie się trudzi! Ach, dobry Stryju! Byłbym najszczęśliwszy z ludzi, Gdyby mi Zosia była dzisiaj zaręczona, Gdybym wiedział, że to jest moja przyszła żona. Przecież powiem otwarcie: dziś te zaręczyny Do skutku przyjść nie mogą; są różne przyczyny... Nie pytaj więcej. Jeśli Zosia czekać raczy, Może mnie wkrótce lepszym, godniejszym obaczy, Może stałością na jej wzajemność zarobię, Może troszeczką sławy me imię ozdobię, Może wkrótce w ojczyste wrócim okolice; Wtenczas, Stryju, wspomnę ci twoje obietnice, Wtenczas na klęczkach drogą powitam Zosienkę I jeśli będzie wolna, poproszę o rękę; Teraz porzucam Litwę może na czas długi, Może Zosi tymczasem podobać się drugi; Więzić jej woli nie chcę; prosić o wzajemność, Na którąm nie zasłużył, byłaby nikczemność". Gdy te słowa z uczuciem mówił chłopiec młody, Zaświeciły mu, jako dwie wielkie jagody Pereł, dwie łzy na wielkich błękitnych źrenicach I stoczyły się szybko po rumianych licach. Ale Zosia ciekawa z głębiny alkowy Śledziła przez szczelinę tajemne rozmowy; Słyszała, jak Tadeusz po prostu i śmiało Opowiedział swą miłość, serce w niej zadrżało, I widziała tych wielkich dwoje łez w źrenicach. Choć dojść nie mogła wątku w jego tajemnicach: Dlaczego ją pokochał? dlaczego porzuca? Gdzie odjeżdża? przecież ją ten odjazd zasmuca. Pierwszy raz posłyszała w życiu z ust młodziana Dziwną i wielką nowość, że była kochana. Biegła więc, gdzie stał mały domowy ołtarzyk, Wyjęła zeń obrazek i relikwijarzyk: Na obrazku tym była święta Genowefa, A w relikwiji suknia świętego Józefa Oblubieńca, patrona zaręczonej młodzi; I z temi świętościami do pokoju wchodzi. "Pan odjeżdżasz tak prędko? Ja Panu na drogę Dam podarunek mały i także przestrogę: Niechaj Pan zawsze z sobą relikwije nosi I ten obrazek, a niech pamięta o Zosi. Niech Pana Pan Bóg w zdrowiu i szczęściu prowadzi I niech prędko szczęśliwie do nas odprowadzi". Umilkła i spuściła głowę; oczki modre Ledwie stuliła, z rzęsów pobiegły łzy szczodre, A Zosia z zamkniętymi stojąc powiekami, Milczała, sypiąc łzami jako brylantami. Tadeusz, biorąc dary i całując rękę, Rzekł: "Pani! Już ja muszę pożegnać Panienkę; Bądź zdrowa, wspomnij o mnie i racz czasem zmówić Pacierz za mnie! Zofijo!..." Więcej nie mógł mówić. Lecz Hrabia, z Telimeną wszedłszy niespodzianie, Uważał młodej pary czułe pożegnanie, Wzruszył się i rzuciwszy wzrok ku Telimenie: "Ileż - rzekł - jest piękności choć w tak prostej scenie! Kiedy dusza pasterki z wojownika duszą, Jak łódź z okrętem w burzy, rozłączyć się muszą! Zaiste! nic tak uczuć w sercu nie rozpala, Jako kiedy się serce od serca oddala. Czas jest to wiatr: on tylko małą świecę zdmuchnie, Wielki pożar od wiatru tem mocniej wybuchnie. I moje serce zdolne mocniej kochać z dala. Panie Soplico! Miałem ciebie za rywala; Ten błąd był jedną z przyczyn naszej smutnej zwady, Która mię przymusiła dostać na was szpady. Postrzegam błąd mój, boś ty wzdychał ku pasterce, Ja zaś tej pięknej Nimfie oddałem me serce. Niech we krwi wrogów nasze utoną urazy, Nie będziem się zbójczemi rozpierać żelazy. Niech się inaczej spór nasz zalotny rozstrzygnie: Walczmy, kto kogo czuciem miłości wyścignie! Zostawim oba drogie serc naszych przedmioty, Pośpieszymy obadwa na miecze, na groty; Walczmy z sobą stałością, żalem i cierpieniem, A wrogów naszych mężnym ścigajmy ramieniem". Rzekł i na Telimenę spójrzał, ale ona Nic nie odpowiadała, strasznie zadziwiona. "Mój Hrabio - przerwał Sędzia - po co chcesz koniecznie Wyjeżdżać? Wierz mi, w twoich dobrach siedź bezpiecznie. Szlachtę biedną rząd mógłby odrzeć i przechłostać, Ale ty, Hrabio, pewien jesteś cały zostać; Wiesz, w jakim rządzie żyjesz, jesteś dość bogaty, Wykupisz się od więzień połową intraty". "To niezgodna - rzekł Hrabia - z moim charakterem; Nie mogę być kochankiem, będę bohaterem; W miłości troskach - sławy zwę pocieszycielki; Gdy jestem nędzarz sercem, będę ręką wielki". Telimena pytała: "Któż Panu przeszkadza Kochać i być szczęśliwym!" - "Mych przeznaczeń władza - Rzekł Hrabia - ciemność przeczuć, które ruchem tajnym Rwą się ku stronom obcym, dziełom nadzwyczajnym. Wyznaję, że dziś chciałem na cześć Telimenie U ołtarzów Hymena zapalić płomienie, Ale mi dał zbyt piękny przykład ten młodzieniec, Sam dobrowolnie ślubny swój zrywając wieniec I biegąc serca swego doświadczać w przeszkodach Zmiennych losów i w krwawych wojennych przygodach. Dziś otwiera się nowa i dla mnie epoka! Brzmiała odgłosem broni mej Birbante-rokka, Oby ten odgłos równie w Polszcze się rozszerzył!" Skończył i dumnie szpady rękojeść uderzył. "Jużci - rzekł Robak - trudno ganić tę ochotę; Jedź, weź pieniądze, możesz usztyftować rotę, Jak Włodzimierz Potocki, co Francuzów zdziwił Dając na skarb milijon; jak książę Radziwiłł Dominik, co zastawił dobra swe i sprzęty I dwa uzbroił nowe konne regimenty. Jedź, jedź, a weź pieniądze; rąk tam dosyć mamy, Ale grosza brak w Księstwie; jedź Wasze, żegnamy". Telimena, smutnemi rzuciwszy oczyma: "Niestety - rzekła - widzę, że cię nic nie wstrzyma! Rycerzu mój, w wojenne kiedy wstąpisz szranki, Obróć czułe spójrzenie na kolor kochanki! (Tu wstążkę oderwawszy od sukni, zrobiła Kokardę i na piersiach Hrabi przyszpiliła). Niech cię ten kolor wiedzie na działa ogniste, Na kopije błyszczące i deszcze siarczyste, A kiedy się rozsławisz walecznemi czyny I gdy nieśmiertelnemi przesłonisz wawrzyny Skrwawiony szyszak i hełm twój zwycięstwem hardy, I wtenczas jeszcze oko zwróć do tej kokardy. Wspomnij, czyja ten kolor przyszpiliła ręka!" Tu mu podała rękę. Pan Hrabia przyklęka, Całuje; Telimena zbliżyła do oka Chustkę, a drugiem okiem pogląda z wysoka Na Hrabię, który żegnał ją mocno wzruszony. Ona wzdychała, ale ruszyła ramiony. Lecz Sędzia rzekł: "Mój Hrabio, śpiesz się, bo już późno". A ksiądz Robak: "Dość tego! - wołał z miną groźną. - Spiesz się, Wasze!" - Tak rozkaz Sędziego i Księdza Rozdziela czułą parę i z izby wypędza. Tymczasem pan Tadeusz stryja obejmował Ze łzami i Robaka w rękę pocałował; Robak, ku piersiom chłopca przycisnąwszy skronie I na głowie mu na krzyż położywszy dłonie, Spójrzał ku niebu i rzekł: "Synu! z Panem Bogiem!" I zapłakał... A już był Tadeusz za progiem. "Jak to? - zapytał Sędzia - nic mu brat nie powie I teraz? Biedny chłopiec, jeszcze się nie dowie O niczem! przed odjazdem?" - "Nie - rzekł Ksiądz - o niczem (Płacząc długo z zakrytem rękami obliczem). I po cóż by miał wiedzieć biedny, że ma ojca, Który się skrył przed światem jak łotr, jak zabojca? Bóg widzi, jak pragnąłbym, ale z tej pociechy Zrobię Bogu ofiarę za me dawne grzechy". "Więc - rzecze Sędzia - teraz czas myśleć o sobie; Uważ, że człowiek w twoim wieku i chorobie Nie zdołałby z innymi razem emigrować; Mówiłeś, że wiesz domek, gdzie się masz przechować; Powiedz, gdzie? Spieszmy, czeka zaprzężona bryka. Czy nie najlepiej w puszczę, do chaty leśnika?" Robak, kiwając głową, rzekł: "Do jutra rana Mam czas; teraz, mój bracie, poślij do plebana, Aby tu jak najrychlej przybył z wijatykiem. Oddal stąd wszystkich, zostań tyko sam z Klucznikiem. Zamknij drzwi". thumb|300px|right|Sędzia spełnił Robaka rozkazy I usiada na łóżku przy nim; a Gerwazy Stoi, łokieć przytwierdza na główni rapiera Sędzia spełnił Robaka rozkazy I usiada na łóżku przy nim; a Gerwazy Stoi, łokieć przytwierdza na główni rapiera, A czoło pochylone na dłoniach opiera. Robak, nim zaczął mówić, w Klucznika oblicze Wzrok utkwił i milczenie chował tajemnicze. A jako chirurg naprzód miękką rękę składa Na ciele chorującem, nim ostrzem raz zada, Tak Robak wyraz bystrych oczu swych złagodził, Długo niemi po oczach Gerwazego wodził, Na koniec, jakby ślepym chciał uderzyć ciosem, Zasłonił oczy ręką i rzekł mocnym głosem: "Jam jest Jacek Soplica..." Klucznik na to słowo Pobladnął, pochylił się, i ciała połową Wygięty naprzód, stanął, zwisł na jednej nodze, Jak głaz lecący z góry, zatrzymany w drodze. Oczy roztwierał, usta szeroko rozszerzał, Grożąc białemi zęby, a wąsy najeżał; Rapier z rąk upuszczony przy ziemi zatrzymał Kolanami i głownię prawą ręką imał, Cisnąc ją; rapier, z tyłu za nim wyciągniony, Długim, czarnym swym końcem chwiał się w różne strony. I Klucznik był podobny rysiowi rannemu, Który z drzewa ma skoczyć w oczy myśliwemu, Wydyma się kłębuszkiem, mruczy, krwawe ślepie Wyiskrza, wąsy rusza i ogonem trzepie. "Panie Rębajło - rzekł Ksiądz - już mię nie zatrwożą Gniewy ludzkie, bo jestem już pod ręką Bożą; Zaklinam cię na imię Tego, co świat zbawił I na krzyżu zabójcom swoim błogosławił, I przyjął prośbę łotra, byś się udobruchał I to, co mam powiedzieć, cierpliwie wysłuchał; Sam przyznałem się; muszę dla ulgi sumnienia Pozyskać, a przynajmniej prosić przebaczenia. Posłuchaj mej spowiedzi; potem zrobisz sobie Ze mną, co zechcesz". I tu złożył ręce obie Jak do pacierza; Klucznik cofnął się zdumiony, Uderzał ręką w czoło i ruszał ramiony. A Ksiądz zaczął swą dawną z Horeszką zażyłość Opowiadać i swoją z jego córką miłość, I swe z tego powodu z Stolnikiem zatargi. Lecz mówił nieporządnie, często mięszał skargi I żale we swą spowiedź, często rzecz przecinał, Jak gdyby już ją kończył, i znowu zaczynał. Klucznik, dzieje Horeszków znający dokładnie, Całą tę powieść, chociaż splątaną bezładnie, Porządkował w pamięci i dopełniać umiał; Lecz Sędzia wielu rzeczy zgoła nie rozumiał. Oba pilnie słuchali, pochyliwszy głowy, A Jacek mówił coraz wolniejszemi słowy I często zarywał się. * Wszak sam wiesz, Gerwazeńku, jak Stolnik zapraszał Często mnie na biesiady; zdrowie moje wnaszał, Krzyczał nieraz, do góry podniósłszy szklenicę, Że nie miał przyjaciela nad Jacka Soplicę; Jak on mnie ściskał! Wszyscy, którzy to widzieli, Myślili, że on ze mną duszą się podzieli. On przyjaciel? on wiedział, co się wtenczas działo W duszy mojej! * Tymczasem już szeptała o tem okolica, Jaki taki gadał mi: '''Ej, panie Soplica! Daremnie konkurujesz; dygnitarskie progi Za wysokie na Jacka podczaszyca nogi'. Ja śmiałem się, udając, że drwiłem z magnatów I z córek ich, i nie dbam o arystokratów; Że jeśli bywam u nich, z przyjaźni to robię, A za żonę nie pojmę, tylko równą sobie. Przecie bodły mi duszę do żywca te żarty; Byłem młody, odważny, świat był mnie otwarty W kraju, gdzie, jako wiecie, szlachcic urodzony Jest zarówno z panami kandydat korony! Wszakże Tęczyński niegdyś z królewskiego domu Żądał córy, a król mu oddał ją bez sromu. Sopliców czyż nie równe Tęczyńskim zaszczyty Krwią, herbem, wierną służbą Rzeczypospolitéj!'' * Jak łatwo może człowiek popsuć szczęście drugim W jednej chwili, a życiem nie naprawi długiém! Jedno słowo Stolnika, jakżebyśmy byli Szczęśliwi! Kto wie, może dotąd byśmy żyli, Może i on przy swojem kochanem dziecięciu, Przy swojej pięknej Ewie, przy swym wdzięcznym zięciu Zestarzałby spokojny! może wnuki swoje Kołysałby! Teraz co? nas zgubił oboje, I sam... i to zabójstwo... i wszystkie następstwa Tej zbrodni, wszystkie moje biedy i przestępstwa!... Ja skarżyć nie mam prawa, ja jego morderca, Ja skarżyć nie mam prawa, przebaczam mu z serca, Ale i on... * Żeby już raz otwarcie był mnie zrekuzował, Bo znał nasze uczucia; gdyby nie przyjmował Mych odwiedzin; to kto wie? może bym odjechał, Pogniewał się, połajał, w końcu go zaniechał. Ale on, chytrze dumny, wpadł na koncept nowy: Udawał, że mu nawet nie przyszło do głowy, Żeby ja mógł się starać o związek takowy. A byłem mu potrzebnym, miałem zachowanie U szlachty i lubili mnie wszyscy ziemianie. Więc on niby miłości mojej nie dostrzegał, Przyjmował mnie jak dawniej, a nawet nalegał, Abym częściej przyjeżdżał; a ilekroć sami Byliśmy, widząc oczy me przyćmione łzami I pierś zbyt pełną i już wybuchnąć gotową, Chytry starzec, wnet wrzucił obojętne słowo O procesach, sejmikach, łowach... * Ach, nieraz przy kieliszkach, gdy się tak rozrzewniał, Gdy mię tak ściskał i o przyjaźni zapewniał, Potrzebując mej szabli lub kreski na sejmie, Gdy musiałem nawzajem ściskać go uprzejmie, To tak we mnie złość wrzała, że ja obracałem Ślinę w gębie, a dłonią rękojeść ściskałem, Chcąc plunąć na tę przyjaźń i wnet szabli dostać; Ale Ewa, zważając mój wzrok i mą postać, Zgadywała, nie wiem jak, co się we mnie działo, Patrzyła błagająca, lice jej bledniało; A był to taki piękny gołąbek, łagodny, I wzrok miała uprzejmy taki! tak pogodny! Taki anielski, że już nie wiem, już nie miałem Odwagi zagniewać ją, zatrwożyć - milczałem. I ja, zawadyjaka sławny w Litwie całéj, Co przede mną największe pany nieraz drżały, Com nie żył dnia bez bitki, co nie Stolnikowi, Alebym się pokrzywdzić nie dał i królowi, Co we wściekłość najmniejsza wprawiała mię sprzeczka, Ja wtenczas, zły i pjany, milczał jak owieczka! Jak gdybym Sanctissimum ujrzał! * Ileż to razy chciałem serce me otworzyć I już się nawet przed nim do prośb upokorzyć, Lecz spójrzawszy mu w oczy, spotkawszy wejrzenia Zimne jak lód, wstyd mi było mojego wzruszenia; Spieszyłem znowu jak najzimniej dyskurować O sprawach, o sejmikach, a nawet żartować. Wszystko to, prawda, z pychy, żeby nie ubliżyć Imieniowi Sopliców, żeby się nie zniżyć Przed panem prośbą próżną, nie dostać odmowy, Bo jakież by to były między szlachtą mowy, Gdyby wiedziano, że ja, Jacek... Soplicy Horeszkowie odmówili dziewkę! Że mnie, Jackowi, czarną podano polewkę! * W końcu, sam już nie wiedząc, jak sobie poradzić, Umyśliłem ze szlachty mały pułk zgromadzić I opuścić na zawsze powiat i Ojczyznę, Wynieść się gdzie na Moskwę lub na Tatarszczyznę I zacząć wojnę. Jadę pożegnać Stolnika, W nadziei, że gdy ujrzy wiernego stronnika, Dawnego przyjaciela, prawie domownika, Z którym pił i wojował przez tak długie lata, Teraz żegnającego i kędyś w kraj świata Jadącego - że może starzec się poruszy I pokaże mi przecież trochę ludzkiej duszy, Jak ślimak rogów! Ach! kto choć na dnie serca ma dla przyjaciela Choćby iskierkę czucia, gdy się z nim rozdziela, Dobędzie się iskierka ta przy pożegnaniu, Jako ostatni płomyk życia przy skonaniu! Raz ostatni dotknąwszy przyjaciela skroni, Częstokroć najzimniejsze oko łzę uroni! * Biedna, słysząc o moim odjeździe, pobladła, Bez przytomności, ledwie że trupem nie padła, Nie mogła nic przemówić, aż się jej rzuciły Strumieniem łzy - poznałem, jak jej byłem miły! * Pomnę, pierwszy raz w życiu jam się łzami zalał Z radości i z rozpaczy, zapomniał się, szalał. Już chciałem znowu upaść ojcu jej pod nogi, Wić się jak wąż u kolan, wołać: ''Ojcze drogi, Weź za syna lub zabij! Wtem Stolnik posępny, Zimny jako słup soli, grzeczny, obojętny, Wszczął dyskurs, o czem? o czem? O córki weselu! W tej chwili! O Gerwazy! uważ, przyjacielu, Masz ludzkie serce!...'' Stolnik rzekł: '''Panie Soplica, Właśnie przyjechał do mnie swat Kasztelanica; Ty jesteś mój przyjaciel, cóż ty mówisz na to? Wiesz Wasze, że mam córkę piękną i bogatą, A kasztelan witebski! wszakże to w senacie Niskie, drążkowe krzesło. Cóż mi radzisz, bracie?' Nie pamiętam już zgoła, co mu na to rzekłem, Podobno nic - na konia wsiadłem i uciekłem!'' * Jacku! - zawołał Klucznik. - Mądre ty przyczyny Wynajdujesz; cóż? one nie zmniejszą twej winy! Bo wszakże zdarzało się już nieraz na świecie, Że kto pokochał pańskie lub królewskie dziecię, Starał się gwałtem zdobyć, przemyślał wykradać, Mścił się otwarcie - ale tak chytrze śmierć zadać! Panu polskiemu! w Polszcze, i w zmowie z Moskalem! Nie byłem w zmowie! - Jacek odpowiedział z żalem. - Gwałtem porwać? wszak mógłbym, zza krat i zza klamek Wydarłbym ją, rozbiłbym w puch ten jego zamek! Miałem za sobą Dobrzyn i cztery zaścianki. Ach, gdyby ona była jak nasze szlachcianki, Silna i zdrowa! gdyby ucieczki, pogoni Nie zlękła się i mogła słuchać szczęku broni! Lecz ona biedna! tak ją rodzice pieścili, Słaba, lękliwa! był to robaczek motyli, Wiosenna gąsieniczka! I tak ją zagrabić, Dotknąć ją zbrojną ręką - byłoby ją zabić. Nie mogłem! Nie. Mścić się otwarcie, szturmem zamek zwalić w gruzy, Wstyd, boby powiedziano, żem mścił się rekuzy! Kluczniku, twoje serce poczciwe nie umie Uczuć, ile jest piekła w obrażonej dumie. Szatan dumy zaczął mi lepsze plany raić: Zemścić się krwawo, ale powód zemsty taić, Nie bywać w zamku, miłość z serca wykorzenić, Puścić w niepamięć Ewę, z inną się ożenić, A potem, potem jaką wynaleźć zaczepkę, Pomścić się. I zdało mi się zrazu, żem już serce zmienił, I rad byłem z wymysłu, i - jam się ożenił Z pierwszą, którąm napotkał dziewczyną ubogą! Źlem zrobił - jakże byłem ukarany srogo! Nie kochałem jej. Biedna matka Tadeusza, Najprzywiązańsza do mnie, najpoczciwsza dusza - Ale ja dawną miłość i złość w sercu dusił, Byłem jakby szalony, darmom siebie musił Zająć się gospodarstwem albo interesem; Wszystko na próżno! Zemsty opętany biesem, Zły, opryskliwy, znaleźć nie mogłem pociechy W niczem na świecie - i tak z grzechów w nowe grzechy...Zacząłem pić. I tak niedługo żona ma z żalu umarła Zostawiwszy to dziecię, a mnie rozpacz żarła! * Jakże mocno musiałem kochać tę niebogę, Tyle lat! gdziem ja nie był! a dotąd nie mogę Jej zapomnieć i zawżdy jej postać kochana Stoi mi przed oczyma jakby malowana! Piłem, nie mogłem zapić pamięci na chwilę Ani pozbyć się, chociaż przebiegłem ziem tyle! Teraz oto w habicie jestem Bożym sługą, Na łożu, we krwi... O niej mówiłem tak długo! - W tej chwili, o tych rzeczach mówić? Bóg wybaczy! Musicie wiedzieć, w jakim żalu i rozpaczy Popełniłem... Było to właśnie wkrótce po jej zaręczynach; Wszędzie gadano tylko o jej zaręczynach: Powiadano, że Ewa, gdy brała obrączkę Z rąk Wojewody, mdlała, że wpadła w gorączkę, Że ma początki suchot, że ustawnie szlocha; Zgadywano, że kogoś potajemnie kocha... Ale Stolnik, jak zawsze, spokojny, wesoły, Dawał na zamku bale, zbierał przyjacioły, Mnie już nie prosił - na cóż byłem mu potrzebny? Mój bezład w domu, bieda, mój nałóg haniebny Podały mnie na wzgardę i na śmiech przed światem! Mnie, com niegdyś, rzec mogę, trząsł całym powiatem! Mnie, którego Radziwiłł nazywał: kochanku! Mnie, com kiedy wyjeżdżał z mojego zaścianku, To liczniejszy dwór miałem niżeli książęcy! Kiedym szablę dostawał, to kilka tysięcy Szabel błyszczało wkoło, strasząc zamki pańskie! A potem ze mnie dzieci śmiały się włościańskie! Tak zrobiłem się nagle w oczach ludzkich lichy! Jacek Soplica! - Kto zna, co jest czucie pychy... Tu Bernardyn osłabiał i upadł na łoże, A Klucznik rzekł wzruszony: "Wielkie sądy Boże! Prawda! prawda! więc to ty? i tyżeś to, Jacku Soplico? pod kapturem? żyłeś po żebracku! Ty, którego pamiętam, gdy zdrowy, rumiany, Piękny szlachcic, gdy tobie pochlebiały pany, Gdy za tobą kobiety szalały! Wąsalu! Nie tak to dawno. takeś zestarzał się z żalu! Jakżem ciebie nie poznał po owym wystrzale, Kiedyś tak do niedźwiedzia trafił doskonale? Bo nad ciebie nie miała strzelca Litwa nasza, Byłeś także po Maćku pierwszy do pałasza! Prawda! o tobie niegdyś śpiewały szlachcianki: Oto Jacek wąs kręci, trzęsą się zaścianki, A komu na swym wąsie węzełek zawiąże, Ten zadrży, choćby to był sam Radziwiłł książę. Zawiązałeś ty węzeł i mojemu panu! Nieszczęśniku! i tyżeś? do takiego stanu? Jacek Wąsal kwestarzem! wielkie sądy boże! I teraz! ha! bezkarnie ujść tobie nie może, Przysiągłem: kto Horeszków krwi kroplę wysączył...'' Tymczasem Ksiądz na łożu usiadł i tak kończył: "Jeździłem koło zamku; ile biesów w głowie I w sercu miałem, kto ich imiona wypowie! Stolnik! zabija dziecię własne, mnie już zabił, Zniszczył - Jadę pod bramę, szatan mię tam wabił. Patrz, jak on hula! co dzień w zamku pijatyka, Ile świec w oknach, jaka brzmi w salach muzyka! I ten zamek na łysą głowę mu nie runie... Pomyśl o zemście, to wnet szatan broń podsunie. Ledwiem pomyślił, szatan nasyła Moskali. Stałem patrząc; wiesz, jak wasz zamek szturmowali. * Bo fałsz, żebym był w jakiej z Moskalami zmowie. * Patrzyłem; różne myśli snuły się po głowie, Zrazu z uśmiechem głupim, jak na pożar dziecko, Patrzyłem, potem radość uczułem zbojecką, Czekając, rychło zacznie palić się i walić; Czasem myśl przychodziła: skoczyć, ją ocalić, Nawet Stolnika... * Broniliście się, ty wiesz, dzielnie i przytomnie. Zdziwiłem się; Moskale padali wkoło mnie, Bydlęta, źle strzelają! - Na widok ich klęski Złość mię znowu porwała. - Ten Stolnik zwycięski! I tak-że mu na świecie wszystko się powodzi? I z tej strasznej napaści z tryumfem wychodzi? Odjeżdżałem ze wstydem - właśnie był poranek, Wtem ujrzałem, poznałem: wystąpił na ganek I brylantową szpinką ku słońcu migotał, I wąs pokręcał dumnie i wzrok dumny miotał, I zdało mi się, że mnie szczególniej urągał, Że mnie poznał i ku mnie rękę t a k wyciągał, Szydząc i grożąc. - Chwytam karabin Moskala; Ledwiem przyłożył, prawie nie mierzył - wypala! Wiesz!... * Przeklęta broń ognista! Kto mieczem zabija, Musi składać się, natrzeć, odbija, wywija, Może rozbroić wroga, miecz w pół drogi wstrzymać; Ale ta broń ognista, dosyć zamek imać, Chwila, jedna iskierka... * Czyż uciekałem, kiedyś mierzył do mnie z góry? Utkwiłem oczy we dwie twojej broni rury, Rozpacz jakaś! żal dziwny do ziemi mnie przybił! Czemuż, ach, mój Gerwazy, czemuś wtenczas chybił? Łaskę byś zrobił! Widać, za pokutę grzechu Trzeba było..." Tu znowu brakło mu oddechu. "Bóg widzi - rzecze Klucznik - szczerze trafić chciałem! Ileż ty krwi wylałeś twoim jednym strzałem, Ileż klęsk spadło na nas i na twą rodzinę, A wszystko to przez Waszą, Panie Jacku, winę! A wszakże gdy dziś jegry Hrabię na cel wzięli, Ostatniego z Horeszków, chociaż po kądzieli, Tyś go zasłonił, i gdy Moskal do mnie palił, Tyś mię rzucił o ziemię, tak nas dwóch ocalił. Jeśli prawda, że jesteś księdzem zakonnikiem, Jużci sukienka broni cię przed Scyzorykiem. Bądź zdrów, więcej na Waszym nie postanę progu, Z nami kwita - zostawmy resztę Panu Bogu". Jacek rękę wyciągnął - cofnął się Gerwazy: "Nie mogę - rzekł - bez mego szlachectwa obrazy Dotykać rękę, takiem morderstwem skrwawioną Z prywatnej zemsty, nie zaś pro publico bono". Ale Jacek, z poduszek na łoże upadłszy, Zwrócił się ku Sędziemu, a był coraz bladszy I niespokojnie pytał o księdza plebana, I wołał na Klucznika: "Zaklinam Waćpana, Abyś został; wnet skończę, ledwie mam dość mocy Zakończyć... Panie Klucznik!... ja umrę tej nocy!" "Co, bracie? - krzyknął Sędzia - widziałem, wszak rana Niewielka, co ty mówisz? po księdza plebana? Może źle opatrzono - zaraz po doktora, W apteczce jest..." Ksiądz przerwał: "Bracie, już nie pora. Miałem tam strzał dawniejszy, dostałem pod Jena, Źle zgojony, a teraz draśniono - gangrena Już tu - znam się na ranach, patrz, jaka krew czarna Jak sadza; co tu doktor? Ale to rzecz marna; Raz umieramy, jutro czy dziś oddać duszę... - Panie Klucznik, przebaczysz mnie, ja skończyć muszę! * Jest w tem zasługa: nie chcieć zostać winowajcą Narodowym, choć naród okrzyczy cię zdrajcą! Zwłaszcza w kim taka, jaka była we mnie duma! * Imię zdrajcy przylgnęło do mnie jako dżuma. Odwracali ode mnie twarz obywatele, Uciekali ode mnie dawni przyjaciele; Kto był lękliwy, z dala witał się i stronił; Nawet lada chłop, lada Żyd, choć się pokłonił, To mię z boku szyderskim przebijał uśmiechem; Wyraz ''zdrajca brzmiał w uszach, odbijał się echem W domie, w polu; ten wyraz od rana do zmroku Wił się przede mną, jako plama w chorym oku. Przecież nie byłem zdrajcą kraju!...'' Moskwa mnie uważała gwałtem za stronnika, Dano Soplicom znaczną część dóbr nieboszczyka, Targowiczanie potem chcieli mnie zaszczycić54 Urzędem. Gdybym wtenczas chciał się przemoskwicić! Szatan radził - już byłem możny i bogaty; Gdybym został Moskalem? Najpierwsze magnaty Szukałyby mych względów; nawet szlachta braty, Nawet gmin, który swoim tak łacnie uwłacza, Tym, którzy Moskwie służą, szczęśliwszym - przebacza! Wiedziałem to, a przecież - nie mogłem. * Uciekłem z kraju! Gdziem nie był! com nie cierpiał! Aż Bóg raczył lekarstwo jedyne objawić. Poprawić się potrzeba było i naprawić, Ile możności to... * "Córka Stolnika, ze swym mężem Wojewodą Gdzieś w Sybir wywieziona, tam umarła młodo; Zostawiła tę w kraju córkę, małą Zosię, Kazałem ją hodować. * "Bardziej niźli z miłości, może z głupiej pychy Zabiłem; więc pokora... wszedłem między mnichy, Ja, niegdyś dumny z rodu, ja, com był junakiem, Spuściłem głowę, kwestarz, zwałem się obakiem, Że jako robak w prochu... "Zły przykład dla Ojczyzny, zachętę do zdrady, Trzeba było okupić dobremi przykłady, Krwią, poświęceniem się... Biłem się za kraj; gdzie? jak? zmilczę; nie dla chwały Ziemskiej biegłem tylekroć na miecze, na strzały. Milej sobie wspominam nie dzieła waleczne I głośne, ale czyny ciche, użyteczne, I cierpienia, których nikt... Udało mi się nieraz do kraju przedzierać, Rozkazy wodzów nosić, wiadomości źbierać, Układać zmowy... Znają i Galicyjanie Ten kaptur mnisi - znają i Wielkopolanie! Pracowałem przy taczkach rok w pruskiej fortecy, Trzy razy Moskwa kijmi zraniła me plecy, Raz już wiedli na Sybir; potem Austryjacy W Szpilbergu zakopali mnie w lochach do pracy, W carcer durum - a Pan Bóg wybawił mię cudem I pozwolił umierać między swoim ludem, Z Sakramentami. Może i teraz, kto wie? możem znowu zgrzeszył! Możem nad rozkaz wodzów powstanie przyśpieszył! Ta myśl, że dóm Sopliców pierwszy się uzbroi, Że pierwszą Pogoń w Litwie zatkną krewni moi!... Ta myśl... zdaje się czysta... Chciałeś zemsty? masz! boś ty był narzędziem kary Bożej! twoim Bóg mieczem rozciął me zamiary. Tyś wątek spisku, tyle lat snowany, splątał! Cel wielki, który całe życie me zaprzątał, Ostatnie moje ziemskie uczucie na świecie, Którem tulił, hodował, jak najmilsze dziecię, Tyś zabił w oczach ojca, a jam ci przebaczył! Ty!..." "Oby tylko równie Bóg przebaczyć raczył! - Przerwał Klucznik. - Jeżeli masz przyjąć wijatyk, Księże Jacku, toć ja nie luter, nie syzmatyk! Kto umierającego smuci, wiem, że grzeszy. Powiem tobie coś, pewnie to ciebie pocieszy: Kiedy nieboszczyk pan mój upadał zraniony, A ja, klęcząc nad jego piersią pochylony I miecz maczając w ranę, zemstę zaprzysiągnął, Pan głowę wstrząsnął, rękę ku bramie wyciągnął W stronę, gdzie stałeś, i krzyż w powietrzu naznaczył; Mówić nie mógł, lecz dał znak, że zbójcy przebaczył. Ja też pojąłem, ale tak się z gniewu wściekłem, Że o tym krzyżu nigdy i słowa nie rzekłem". Tu rozmowę przerwały chorego cierpienia I nastąpiła długa godzina milczenia. Oczekują plebana. Podkowy zagrzmiały, Zastukał do komnaty arendarz zdyszały: List ma ważny, samemu Jackowi pokaże. Jacek bratu oddaje, głośno czytać każe. List od Fiszera, który był natenczas szefem Sztabu armiji polskiej pod księciem Józefem. Donosi, że w cesarskim tajnym gabinecie Stanęła wojna; Cesarz już po całym świecie Ogłasza ją; sejm walny w Warszawie zwołany, I skonfederowane Mazowieckie Stany Wyrzeką uroczyście przyłączenie Litwy. Jacek, słuchając, cicho odmówił modlitwy, Przycisnąwszy do piersi święconą gromnicę, Podniosł w niebo zatlone nadzieją źrenice I zalał się ostatnich łez rozkosznych zdrojem: "Teraz - rzekł - Panie, sługę Twego puść z pokojem!" Wszyscy uklękli; a wtem ozwał się pod progiem Dzwonek: znak, że przyjechał pleban z Panem Bogiem. Właśnie już noc schodziła i przez niebo mleczne, Różowe, biegą pierwsze promyki słoneczne; Wpadły przez szyby jako strzały brylantowe, Odbiły się na łożu o chorego głowę I ubrały mu złotem oblicze i skronie, Że błyszczał jako święty w ognistej koronie. Księga X